


Taste

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Obsessive Behavior, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Severus only wanted harry to taste him.DH compliant





	Taste

Harry had come to realise that the taste of victory was not sweet. No victory for harry tasted of ash and bone nothing like the treacle tarts made in secret just for him. The red filling staining his lips that deep blush red that was so desired, or the carefully brewed pumkin juice and butter beer made just for him on those cold winter nights in his lovers rooms or the rainy tent after he had to run. Victory tasted nothing like those homemade sweets 

Before the end of the war, Harry could hardly rembered when exactly it had started anymore, Severus snape and him had come to a secret truce they where both bound to deep fate changing secrets and thus found comfort in eachother. They started a tentive friendship that consited of casual games of chess, books being read across the sitting room from each other each nursing a glass of severus alcoholic butterbeer, and most of all ear splitting arguments that seemed to be forgotten like one forgot the moon when the sun begans to rise.  
One day those games of chess became more heated, the books where read with harrys head resting on snapes lap sometimes they would share a glass of the butter beer and severus would always bake harry a treacle tart for the evenings, and those ear spliting arguments would still be forgotten but not because the sun had risen no instead Severus would forget because having harry roughly pushed agenst the wall as he bruised harrys body with his lips and fingers till they where shuddering together on the sharp dungeon floor seemed to make every argument melt from his mind. And harry now forgot because the bruises that marked all over his most secretive of places seemed to be like a silent spell that his lover had forced apon his body that made him forget just what horrible things that mouth could say.  
Harry reambered sitting in severus's kitchen watching him bake one Saturday, amazed at the creations the man would make him. After all no one expected professor snape to be the baking type. When ever harry would tease him about it the dark older man would simply shrug and state that it was no diffrent then potion making so why wouldnt he enjoy it?  
"Its a intoxicating hobby...harry"  
Snape had whispered agenst his ear making harry shudder his vivid green eyes glazzing over as he looked up at the potions master the red syrup for harrys tart lazily warming up as he absentmindly stired it eyes glued to harry.  
"I agree you make such intoxicating flavors severus" harry had pressed their bodies together causing both parties to shudder "do you taste me in those flavors harry?" The wooden spoon was pressed to harrys trembling lips the syrup burning as it was painted on. His pink tounge as if it had a mind of its own peaked out and tasted the maddning liquid. Sweet flavor bursting in harrys mouth no one made food quite like severus as he always had his own way and own ingredients to add. Harry shuddered eyes still locked on his lover as he whispered a yes. This was enough to spur severus to break their hypnotising interaction slaming his lips to harrys. He whispered sentences agenst harrys skin as he ravished him on the kitchen floor painting themselves with red syrup  
"Taste only me harry"  
"Taste me harry"  
"Only you can taste me like this"  
"Taste me"  
That was the first time severus had ever burnt something.  
Those happy days melted into the cold reality that was the war. No longer could the two lovers spend secret days together curled up infront of the fire. Instead harry was left with eating tart that was secretly left at the edge of the trios camping ground during his shift on night watch. The tart cold and damp but still tasting destictivly of his severus. Some nights hed sneak away to steal passionate momments that never seemed enough. It wasnt ideal but it was all they had to keep each other sane. 

When the war had ended in victory for the light side and the sacrifices where counted severus being one of them harry had silently wept. He sat alone in the rooms that used to hold so much warmth and cried as he ate a bright red treacle tart that had  
Been left out on the table next to a note that simply said "taste me". Severus had known he was going to die. Harry morned in silance for months evenchaly he tried to move on its what snape would have wanted. Ginny was a great comfort at the time, she would never know why severus death haunted harry so and it was better that way. Eventually harry would try to move on with her. Try to have that family he always dreamed about even if he had to replace inky black hair for flaming red.  
Victory doesn't taste sweet and it was on the night after severus funeral when harry took the first bite of the treacle tart ginny had made him to cheer him up. That he cried relising it didn't taste like anything anymore.


End file.
